


Ruby Woo

by phandomsub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: Dani is dealing with yet another break-up, and Phil just wants to be there for her best friend.





	Ruby Woo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me, giving the phandom what it needs — more hot, lesbian sex. This is dedicated to all my fellow wlw out there. As always, big thanks to @darlingimwhipped on Tumblr for inspiration/editing/being wonderful! Enjoy.

When Phil opens the front door of their flat to the distant sound of _Little Lion Man,_ she knows immediately what’s waiting for her.

‘Dammit,’ she sighs, swinging off her backpack and dropping her keys on the buffet. ‘Here we go again.’

The climb to the top level is as long and arduous as any London apartment; Phil leaves her blue Vans on the bottom step of the last staircase, askew and just inconvenient enough for her flatmate to complain about later. Two socked feet – one adorned with little brown foxes, the other sharks – pitter-patter upwards, until they reach the landing that houses the flats’ two bedrooms. Here, the acoustic chords are louder, leaking from the crack beneath the farthest room. Taking a deep breath, she approaches and knocks on the door.

‘Dani?’ Phil calls out, knocking again when there’s no answer. ‘Dani, can I come in?’

All she’s met with is Marcus Mumford’s droning voice as the song loops and begins to play again. Sighing, Phil rakes a hand through her short hair before pressing her ear to the door instead. Nothing – but at least that’s better than crying.

‘Well, I’m coming in anyway!’

Convinced she won’t be walking in on anything too private, Phil twists the doorknob and pushes. Inside, it’s dark, curtains drawn and lights off. It takes a moment or two for her eyes to adjust enough to make out the messy room; clothes and shoes litter the floor, and it seems everything Dani owns is spread out on every surface, but there’s no sight of the flatmate herself. Phil thinks maybe she’s gone out somewhere, until she finally spots the lone foot poking out from under the crumpled black doona. Walking over to the stereo, Phil switches off the loud music. Dani groans.

‘Come on,’ Phil says, crossing to the window and opening the curtains on the fading afternoon light. Dani groans louder. ‘It’s five PM, get out of bed.’

‘Leave me here to die,’ Dani says, woeful and muffled under the bedding, ‘miserable and alone.’

‘You’re hardly alone when I’m sat downstairs. Besides, I don’t want to deal with your smelly corpse,’ Phil says, crossing her arms below her small bust – the sleeves of her denim jacket pull back just far enough to expose the delicate silver chain that hangs around her slim wrist, Venus charm reflecting in the sunlight.

‘Me and Tommy broke up.’

‘I figured,’ Phil says, rolling her winged eyes. ‘Let me guess, you dumped him?’

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘Good,’ Phil says, stalking over to the bed and clutching onto the corner of the doona. Invisible hands try to grab hold, but not before she tears it back. ‘Because we need to talk about dinner instead.’

With the blankets yanked down, Dani is revealed: limbs sprawled across the mattress and long, brown curls in a knotted mess, she makes a gorgeously haphazard picture. She glares up at Phil, making a swipe for the covers, but Phil is too fast. Giving in, she just groans again as she rolls onto her back, long, shapely legs extending from her oversized Joy Division shirt. _Dani Depression_ , Phil thinks, as she looks over her best friend. That’s what they named her brooding outfit – she’s even wearing the knee-socks with the little sad faces printed on them.

‘I don’t want food,’ Dani grumbles, throwing an arm over her eyes.

‘Not even pizza?’

A beat of silence, and Dani’s peeking out from behind her own freckled skin. Phil purses her red-painted lips to keep from smiling.

‘Can we get garlic bread, too?’ Dani asks quietly. At that, Phil can’t withhold her grin.

‘Of course,’ she says, patting her soft, bare thigh. ‘Anything you want, Carb Queen.’

 

*****

 

‘Oh my God,’ Phil groans, tossing the last of her pizza slice back into the grease-stained box. ‘I’m so _full_.’

The crust barely even hits cardboard before five long – yet somehow simultaneously stubby – fingers swoop in and snatch it back up; Phil follows with awed eyes, watching as it’s brought to full lips and devoured by Dani in a matter of seconds. As she chews, Phil’s gaze lingers. Her hair is still a disaster zone, pushed back behind single-pierced ears to keep it from her gentle face, revealing the intricate lines shaved into her subtle undercut. Even as a moody mess, she’s still stunning – and perhaps Phil should feel bad about thinking that right after her best friends’ break-up, but it would be a lot easier if it didn’t happen every other week.

‘What?’ Dani mumbles through a mouthful of pizza, and Phil realises she’s been caught staring. ‘You aren’t allowed to judge me, I’m comfort eating.’

‘I would never,’ Phil says, leaning back against the couch and rubbing at the slight belly that stretches her black jeans. ‘Is it working?’

‘A bit, I guess.’ Dani shrugs with one narrow shoulder. ‘Might as well just keep going until I eat myself to death.’

‘Alright, that’s it,’ Phil sighs, springing to her feet – which proves significantly harder than usual with the food baby she’s now the proud mother of.

‘Where are you going?’ Dani asks, twisting around to watch over the back of the couch as Phil pads into the adjoining kitchen.

‘To get your magic potion.’

Phil’s long, skinny legs only have to push up ever so slightly onto tip-toe to reach the high kitchen cupboard; she swings it open, grabbing a bottle of wine with her right hand and a glass with her left. Turning back around, armed with a quick-fix solution, she catches the ghost of a familiar smile playing at Dani’s mouth.

‘You know me so well,’ she says, head tilting and soft cheek squishing up against her balanced fist. Phil wishes she could discount the flutter of her heart to pizza-palpitations.

‘We’ve lived together long enough, I should hope so,’ she says, returning to the couch.

Within a second of holding them out, the wine and its accompanying glass are eagerly snatched up by two larger hands – with her own now free, Phil moves the empty pizza box from the middle cushion to join the rest of their rubbish on the coffee table.

‘Do you want to listen to some music?’ she asks, taking its place and pulling her phone from her back pocket.

‘Sure,’ Dani says. With the guise of opening her Spotify, Phil watches from the corner of her eye, smuggling a grin as Dani carelessly dumps the wine glass aside and takes a sip straight from the bottle. ‘Can we–’

‘ _Not_ Mumford and Sons.’

‘Fine,’ Dani huffs. ‘You choose, then.’

With a few taps of delicate fingertips, _Florence + The Machine_ is drifting ambiently from their speaker system. Meanwhile, Dani still has her pouted lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle, pulling wine like donated blood.

‘You know I’m not going to let you down that whole thing, right?’ Phil muses. She learnt her lesson on that one five boys back.

Stained glass pops from Dani’s mouth, and Phil fights to not glance down at the droplets she laps from her lips.

‘Then you better help out,’ she says, offering up the bottle.

‘I’m not depression-drinking with you on a Thursday night.’

‘Come on, Phil,’ Dani whines. ‘We could turn it into a game.’

The rational part of Phil’s brain tells her it’s a very bad idea for a work night, but the much larger, much more impressionable part is triggered by the mere word “game”.

‘Like what?’

‘I don’t know. Truth or Dare?’

It’s abundantly obvious what’s happening here. Phil knows fully well that Dani hasn’t the slightest interest in playing – most likely, it’s just the first game that came to mind in her mission to recruit a drinking partner. Even so, it opens a rare door to straight-forward, honest answers about Dani’s emotions, which are hard enough to pry out on a good day. Despite her own hang-ups on unspoken – and assumedly unrequited – feelings, all Phil really wants is to make her best friend happy, and that’s near impossible when she never truly knows what’s going on inside her head. She decides that any sort of splitting headache is worth that.

‘Fine,’ she sighs, taking the wine from Dani. Their fingers brush and she drowns the spark with a gulp. ‘But I get to go first.’

‘Go on, then.’

‘Truth or dare?’

‘Truth.’

‘Did Tommy have a weird penis?’

‘ _Phil_ ,’ Dani splutters, face heating as she chokes on a laugh.

‘What?!’ Phil feigns innocence, swirling the wine. ‘He looks like the kind of guy who would have a weird penis.’

‘Like you’ve ever seen a penis in your life,’ Dani snorts.

‘Unfortunately, I have. So?’

‘I can’t answer that!’

‘Well, take a drink, then,’ Phil says, handing the bottle back.

Pretty brown eyes lock with Phil’s as Dani takes a mouthful of alcohol; she’s quiet as she lowers it again, keeping contact.

‘He totally did though, didn’t he?’

She erupts in a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with the back of her hand and slipping a little down the couch. The tint lingers in her cheeks even as her laughter fades.

‘Shut up,’ she says, whacking Phil’s thigh lightly. ‘Truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

‘I dare you to…’ As she thinks, Dani stretches out her heels to balance on the edge of the coffee table. The hem of her oversized, black shirt rides up, exposing more milky-white skin of her curvy thighs. Phil fiddles distractedly with her ring. ‘Change your name to Philys on Facebook.’

‘No,’ Phil groans. ‘I only _just_ got my boss to stop calling me that.’

‘Either that, or take a drink,’ Dani says with a cheeky smile. She takes another swig herself, as if to demonstrate, and raises her thick eyebrows.

‘No,’ Phil says, reaching for her phone instead. ‘I’m not wasting one of my forfeits on this.’

It only takes about a minute to undo any progress Phil’s made in erasing her birth name from existence. She tosses her phone far away once it’s done.

‘Okay,’ she says, shuffling to face Dani directly on the couch and taking the wine back for a sip of confidence. It’s significantly lighter already. ‘Truth or dare?’

‘Truth,’ Dani says again, and it’s no surprise – if there’s an option that doesn’t involve moving, she’ll take it.

‘You’re bisexual.’ Phil’s mouth dries out on the last syllable, so she takes another drink. ‘So, why do you only ever date guys?’

Dani’s long eyelashes flutter, clearly caught off-guard. She brings her levelled thumbnail to her teeth and chews; Phil gently drags it away by her wrist and struggles to let go.

‘I don’t know,’ she says, looking away. ‘I guess it’s just…easier, to find guys who want to date me.’

‘But not guys you want to date?’ Phil presses. ‘Past a few months, anyway.’

Dani’s silent for a moment. The upbeat tune of _Shake It Out_ rings through the flat.

‘I want to at first, but then after a while they’re just so…boring,’ she sighs. ‘They don’t make me feel…’

‘Satisfied?’

‘Fuck off!’ Dani shakes her head, face-framing curls falling out from behind her ears. ‘You’ve had your go, it’s my turn. Truth or dare?’

By now, there’s a slight warmth bubbling in Phil’s stomach and a mild haziness inhabiting her head. She smiles and picks the former.

‘Alright, speaking of dating – how come _you_ don’t date girls?’

‘Dani,’ Phil says slowly, holding back a laugh. ‘I’m a lesbian, I _only_ date girls.’

‘Not since Charlie, you haven’t,’ Dani says, knees curling up as she shifts closer, ‘and it’s been _years_ since you two broke up.’

‘I, um,’ Phil stutters, picking at a loose thread from the rip at her knee. ‘I haven’t met anyone with a mutual interest in me, I suppose.’

‘As if,’ Dani says, laying a warm palm on Phil’s upper thigh. ‘I mean, I might be slightly biased since you’re my best friend, but you’re fucking amazing and cute as hell.’

Something hot squirms in the pit of Phil’s stomach – something much more pleasant than the anticipated attack from the dairy she’s just inhaled.

‘Thanks, but it doesn’t make me any less perpetually single,’ she says, sight fixed on the silver bracelet curled around her wrist. ‘I don’t mind though, really.’

‘If you say so,’ Dani says, nudging Phil with her socked toe. ‘S’your turn.’

‘Right.’ Phil takes a long drink. ‘Do you, uh, think about sex with girls much?’

Immediately, she flushes with embarrassment – partly from her question, and partly from the fact she entirely skipped the premise of asking _truth or dare_. Dani, on the other hand, barely even seems to notice.

‘So much,’ she says, voice dipping down into something subconsciously-sensual. ‘Especially when I’m alone.’

White teeth sink into a pink bottom lip, and Phil feels the heat ping a little lower. Dani’s hand is still on her leg, and she prays she can’t feel her pulse skyrocketing through the denim.

‘I can’t blame you.’ Phil tries to play it cool, but her throat is tight and something in her head tells her that clearing it will give everything away. ‘It’s amazing.’

‘I’m surprised you even remember what it’s like,’ Dani teases, almond eyes sparkling with mischief. ‘How long has it been for you now?’

‘I…don’t remember,’ Phil admits.

‘Holy shit, you’re basically an incel at this point,’ Dani giggles, fingers inching inwards, just-so. ‘When’s the last time you even _kissed_ someone?’

‘I–’ Phil licks her lips, eternally grateful for long-wear lipstick. ‘Two years, maybe?’

The background music switches seamlessly as Dani stares at her. For an instant, Phil swears those warm, brown eyes flick down to her mouth, but she hasn’t the time to overthink it; in a blur of unruly waves and sweet-smelling shampoo, Dani is climbing into her lap, straddling Phil with one bare thigh on each side of her pursed legs.

‘Dani,’ she squeaks. ‘What–’

‘Truth…’ Dani says softly, prying the wine from Phil’s grasp and taking one last mouthful, before twisting around to place it on the coffee table behind her. On return, her slim arms stretch out to cage Phil in, loose wrists resting on the back of the couch. ‘Or dare?’

She leans in, and Phil knows there’s only one possible choice.

‘Dare,’ she says, a little breathless. Dani smirks.

‘I dare you to kiss me.’

The thumping of Phil’s heart vibrates in her throat as she traces Dani’s face with her eyes; it’s coy and relaxed, yet sly and enticing, with a slight downward tilt to even out their heights. Perfectly symmetrical eyelids drape halfway with inviting anticipation, and her full, parted lips no longer just scream _kissable_ – they beg _kiss me._ So, Phil does.

Tilting her head ever so slightly, she slots their mouths together in a perfect fit. It’s merely a sweet, soft press – a barely-there brush followed by a simultaneous, heavy exhale. Dani’s the one to lean in deeper, her arms closing in around Phil’s broad shoulders. A wonderful shiver shoots through her entire body. The kiss is long and warm and dry, just skin on skin, and when Dani pulls away there’s only the slightest trace of lipstick left as evidence.

‘Your turn,’ she breathes, lips hovering close enough that Phil can feel it. ‘Dare.’

‘Dare you to do it again.’

And then Dani is really kissing her; agile fingers curl into short, dark hair as she lunges back in, cradling Phil’s head as she pulls them together, flush and hard. One set of lips part, then the other, and Dani’s hot, wet tongue is tracing its way into Phil’s mouth. She tastes like wine and years of desire, and the rush of arousal that hits escapes Phil in a soft moan. She slides her hand up Dani’s back, over the soft material of her shirt, and pulls her in impossibly closer.

‘Mm,’ Dani hums, peeling back. ‘Wait, stop.’

At some point during the kiss, Phil’s eyes had slipped closed. Now, she doesn’t know how the fuck she’s going to open them again and face the regret on her best friends’ face, doesn’t know how she’s supposed to chalk it all up to a kind-of drunk mistake and go back to calling Dani her flatmate. She opens her eyes reluctantly, and what she finds isn’t what she expects to.

‘Sorry, it’s annoying the shit out of me,’ Dani half-laughs, sitting back on Phil’s knees to pull her hair up into a high ponytail. The movement tugs up her top, exposing her black boyleg underwear and the cute, little curve of her belly that rests along their white band. In the time it takes her to wind the hair-tie she carries on her wrist around three times, Phil goes from worried to pathetically turned on. ‘There, okay, come here.’

Dani is back in her space and Phil can’t think about anything else – her taste and smell take over Phil’s brain and the only other thing she wants is to touch. Winding her desperate fingers into the bunching shirt seems to give Dani the same idea, and suddenly impatient hands are pushing at the opening of Phil’s denim jacket. It slides from her shoulders easily, exposing the matching white straps of her singlet-top and bra; Phil regretfully lets go of Dani to peel it from her arms and hastily toss it aside.

‘You’re so fucking soft,’ Dani mumbles between wet, hot kisses, tracing over the smooth skin of Phil’s biceps. Her fingertips raise goosebumps in their wake, leading back up into ruffled hair.

‘Can I touch you under here?’ Phil whispers as her hands inch beneath the hem of Dani’s top, ghosting against her lower back. Dani concedes with a hum, and Phil slides them up, over the stretch of burning skin – it’s not until she’s reached her bare shoulder-blades that Phil realises what the lack of a strap means. The tingling between her thighs grows.

 ‘I can take it off, if you want.’

Phil’s breath hitches so quickly she almost chokes.

‘God, yes.’

When Dani pulls back, it’s bittersweet; the loss is felt all down the front of Phil’s body, cool air replacing her solid warmth, but it’s hard to mourn it when Dani’s ass is sat in her lap and her hands are tugging up the front of her shirt. She goes slow, teasing with a small smile as the black material pulls up over her hips, her tummy, dragging flush over skin until it reaches the swell of her full breasts. The album design printed on its front warps and distorts as her shirt folds and stretches around them, revealing the lovely shape that had stayed hidden under its bagginess. Phil has seen them in tight clothes before, of course – she’s struggled not to stare at them hundreds of times, hoisted up and stuffed into a low-cut dress – but it was never anything quite like _this_. She can barely even breathe as she watches them lift with the fluid rise of Dani’s shirt, hem gradually giving way to plush, curved flesh. Then, in a split second, it’s slipping past its limit and her round tits drop against her chest, pretty rosewood nipples tight and hard.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Phil gushes, eyes blown wide, as Dani strips the shirt over her head and flings it aside.

‘I know it’s been a while, Phil,’ she says, playfully splaying her fingers across her tits and giving them a quick squeeze, ‘but I didn’t realise you’d _actually_ turned back into a virgin.’

‘Shut up,’ Phil says, cheeks flushing. She rubs her hands over Dani’s soft, voluptuous hips to keep them occupied. ‘It’s not my fault, you look incredible.’

‘Yeah?’ Dani says, tucking a curl behind her ear.

‘Yeah.’ Phil’s palms slide up over padded ribs, thumbs coming to rest at the curve of her breasts. ‘Can I touch you here?’

Dani laces her fingers around Phil’s thin wrists, her natural heat warming rings into pale, cool skin. Holding tight, she guides Phil’s open hands, slowly moving them up and placing them over her bare tits. Phil cups them in her palms, and she’s positive she’s dreamt this exact moment countless times before.

‘I wouldn't have taken off my shirt if you couldn't touch me,’ Dani rolls her eyes, then softly adds with a smile, ‘You can touch me anywhere,’ before diving back in.

Phil plays with Dani’s chest as they fall back into a passionate kiss. Her skin is so warm, but it blooms with goosebumps the more Phil touches it, soft and pliant in her hands. She works her fingers down towards Dani’s hard nipples, swiping around her areola and growing closer and closer – with each touch that fails to make contact, Dani’s breathing deepens. It’s only when she’s panting that Phil finally rubs over them and Dani gasps, hips jerking.

‘Oh, wow,’ she moans, pushing her chest out further. Phil flicks over them faster and Dani drags in a shaky breath.

‘Wow is right,’ Phil mumbles, ducking to press a kiss to her sternum.

‘N-Not fair,’ Dani laughs airily. Opening her hooded eyes, she reaches for Phil’s singlet and tugs. ‘Want to play with you, too.’

Letting go of Dani’s tits might be the hardest thing Phil’s ever done. She scurries to yank her top up and over her head as fast as possible, shaking out her tangled hair as she drapes it over the armrest; immediately, Dani’s fingers are at her back, effortlessly unhooking her bra and letting the white, lacey fabric fall away. Both straps slip down her shoulders of their own accord, but Phil keeps her wrists pressed against her chest, the only thing keeping its cups to her tits.

‘Don’t be a tease,’ Dani whines, pressing her forehead to Phil’s temple and tracing over her slight cleavage. Phil shivers as the light touches slowly dip lower and lower, eventually disappearing into the right cup. When Dani’s fingertips find her nipple she’s overrun with arousal, losing any desire to stretch this out and take it slow. ‘I want to see you.’

Phil relaxes her arms, allowing her bra to slip away and it, too, joins the numerous articles of clothing that have fallen to the floor.

‘ _Fuck_.’

Sat back on her knees once again, Dani’s chest heaves with lust as her gaze trails down Phil’s body. It’s so intense that she can almost feel it, careening over pale white and dusty pink, coming to a sudden stop at the ink-black of her jeans. Abruptly, it shoots back up, lingering on the cute, little tits that sit high on her chest. They’re different in almost every way to Dani’s, but she certainly doesn’t seem to mind.

‘Now who’s acting like the virgin?’ Phil says, laughing a little at her distant expression.

By the time Dani’s eyes drag back up to meet Phil’s, something’s changed; dilated pupils have swallowed chocolate irises almost completely, taking with them her breezy playfulness. Something primal sets the hairs on the nape of Phil’s neck on end – something that doesn’t register pain when Dani fists at them and pulls her in. They breathe into each other’s mouths, both now carelessly smudged with red lipstick, and their bare chests press together with each inhale.

‘Shut up and fuck me, Lester.’

The wave of adrenaline and arousal that rushes over Phil conjures a strength she wasn’t aware she possessed. In one fluid movement, she takes Dani by the shoulders and rolls them over; their lips meet again as Phil lays her down against the couch, untangling their twisted legs to lay on top of her, topless body pressing down hard. Dani whimpers wonderfully, arms snaking around Phil’s neck and hips grinding up. In this position, with Dani’s legs parting to make room for her, Phil can feel the heat radiating from between them; it sends her into overdrive.

‘Oh my God,’ she pants, running her hands over any exposed skin she can reach – her thighs, her tummy, her gorgeous tits. ‘Want you so bad.’

‘ _Ah_ ,’ Dani gasps, writhing as Phil’s mouth attaches to her neck. She bites and sucks, long enough that she leaves a lasting mark. ‘Fuck, Phil. W-Wanna feel – feel all of you.’

Her hands loosen from Phil’s back and slide down to her ass, running over the rough denim barrier and squeezing once before disappearing. Phil obediently follows the silent implication and pulls back, just enough to get one hand between them and undo her button and fly. With lips parted and face flush, Dani takes the opportunity to rub at Phil’s tits, tweaking and pulling at her nipples; Phil has to stop midway through inching down her pants to moan, eyelids fluttering.

‘That feel okay?’ Dani whispers.

‘Like you don’t know.’ Phil tries to laugh, but she doesn’t have enough air left in her lungs. ‘So good.’

Dani’s left hand leaves her chest to join Phil’s struggle in edging down her skin-tight jeans, but the right continues to caress and tease. The wet warmth that grows between Phil’s thighs is suddenly very obvious, and she shivers when cool air hits the damp patch that’s soaked into her underwear. Finally, she gets her pants down low enough to kick them off and then she’s latching back onto Dani, straddling one of her thick thighs as she goes.

‘Shit,’ Dani hisses, and by the way her muscles twitch, Phil imagines she can feel how wet she is, too.

‘You drive me crazy,’ Phil says, and maybe she’s lost control of her mouth a little, but she can’t seem to care as she grinds against her friend. Sparks fly as her hips pick up rhythm, throbbing pressure becoming thrumming pleasure; she crooks her own thigh a bit higher, slotting it between parted legs, and does the same to Dani. ‘Want to make you feel like that.’

‘Oh, God,’ Dani whines, blunt fingernails digging into Phil’s back as she ruts up.

It only takes a second for them to fall into sync, and hungry lips return to Dani’s neck as they move together fluently. Phil’s panties are thin – thin enough that she can feel Dani through the blue lace, can feel her heat and solidity, but still present enough for them catch against skin and drag over her clit. Dani’s are thicker, but by the noises she makes Phil imagines it feels just as good.

‘ _Ah_.’ Dani’s long eyelashes flutter against her freckled cheeks. ‘Yes, don’t stop.’

Grinding is good, very good, but Phil has longed for this for years and it’s just not _enough_. She needs to touch, to feel every inch of her and make her shake with the onslaught of sensation. So she ignores Dani’s plea. There’s only a split-second of disappointment when she moves her leg away, before Phil covers her clothed pussy with her hand instead.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ they both huff – Dani for the pleasure that ripples through her body and Phil for the unexpected dampness that meets her fingers. The black of Dani’s underwear is deceiving, and she’s much, much wetter than she looks.

‘You’re soaked,’ Phil says, drunk off Dani more than the wine.

‘No – no shit,’ she pants back.

Gently, Phil eases her apart through the pliant fabric and rubs two, firm fingertips against her clit. Dani arches upwards, mouth dropping open and head tilting back. Instinctively, her legs try to spread wider, hindered by Phil’s weight. Phil pulls up slightly to look at her best friend – lips kiss-swollen, skin blossoming with hickeys – and, with a level of self-sacrifice she holds  only for one girl, climbs off her leg to nestle between them instead.

‘Phil, please,’ Dani begs as Phil continues to touch her through her underwear, one sad-face pattered foot now braced against the back of the couch.

‘Mm, what do you want me to do?’ Phil hums against her throat, before kissing down the centre of her chest. Edging back, she moves across to one of Dani’s tits and traces her tongue across a hard nipple. Dani shudders, hard. ‘Tell me.’

‘Touch me.’

‘I am touching you.’

To prove her point, Phil slides her fingers up and down, feeling Dani twitch beneath them.

‘You know what I mean,’ she whines, head tossing to the side, cheeks darkening. ‘Touch me _without_ these.’

Teasing is kind of a trademark of Phil’s – it’s her favourite kind of foreplay, and in any other situation she would stretch it out as long as possible. With Dani, though…

‘Gladly,’ she whispers, pressing one last kiss to Dani’s chest before sitting up on her heels.

As Phil’s fingers bury beneath the band of her boylegs, Dani’s hazy eyes flitter open to watch. After everything that’s already happened, there’s somehow something so loaded about this moment – Phil’s heartrate soars to critical as she locks gaze with the beautiful girl spread across their couch, roused and pliant, just for her. Dani’s ribs constrict and expand as Phil strips her of her underwear, hips rising and knees meeting to allow taut elastic past the curves of her ass, her thighs, her calves. Steady shins lift gracefully, black panties pass over curled toes, and Phil’s fingers lose their grip as plush, shapely legs fall apart once more.

‘ _Wow_ ,’ is all she can choke out, drinking in the sight of Dani’s naked body. Then she’s falling back into her, kissing her hard.

Dani makes a muffled sound against Phil’s mouth, clutching her tight as a flat palm slides up her inner thigh and settles between them. She does her best to keep kissing, but it’s hard with the tiny gasps spilling from her lips, that only become more rapid as Phil’s fingers ghost along the slit of her smooth pussy. Slowly but surely, they rub closer and closer together, until finally they dip into the wet heat, stroking across her clit once, twice, before sinking inside her.

‘ _O-Oh_ ,’ Dani cries, arching up. ‘Yes, _yes_.’

‘Want to make this so good for you,’ Phil says, propping herself up with her spare arm. She draws her fingers out of Dani slowly, already soaked and slick, and then pushes them back in, perfectly curled. ‘Tell me how you’re feeling.’

‘So – so fucking good, Phil, God,’ Dani moans. ‘More.’

Although she asked for it, Dani doesn’t look quite prepared when Phil picks up the pace, fingering her faster, harder. Brown eyes roll into the back of her head, and the noise she makes has Phil wishing she had something, anything, between her legs.

‘Sound so hot,’ Phil praises, forehead dropping forwards as she listens to Dani’s body.

She’s so fucking wet it’s leaking out around her fingers and Phil wants to know how she tastes, how it would feel to rub her own bare pussy against hers – but, fuck, she doesn’t want those sounds to stop for a second.

‘Phil, I’m–’

Dani’s sentence cuts short with a high moan as the pad of Phil’s thumb finds her clit, rubbing in wonderful somewhat-circles as she pivots her wrist. The doublet of bliss – both so similar, yet so very different – work together in taking Dani apart, making her writhe and whimper in ecstasy. Phil is mesmerised by the sight; helpless to her euphoria, Dani works her open body down onto Phil’s hand, which in turn has her round tits bouncing just that lovely, little bit. Phil can’t help but take one of those pretty nipples back into her mouth and suck.

‘ _Uh_ ,’ Dani whines. ‘Phil, Phil.’

‘Wanted this for so long,’ Phil gushes against silken skin, light-headed and delirious. ‘Want to do so many things to you.’

‘I’m not gonna – you’re gonna make me–’

‘Don’t hold back, I want to feel you let go.’

Every muscle in Dani’s body goes rigid. Phil feels her tighten, from her arms to her abs to her thighs. She trembles, trying so hard to grind down but struggling as she seizes up, voice ceasing in her throat. She’s on the edge, dangling there, and Phil fucks her with those talented fingers until she topples.

‘Oh, _fuck_!’ Dani screams as she comes,  muscles convulsing around Phil's fingers and gushing over  her hand – Phil rubs her through it, playing with her clit until the very second it gets too sensitive and those pretty thighs try to push together. ‘Ah, ah, _Phil_.’

Slipping her fingers out, Phil trails her wet hand up over the gentle mound of Dani’s tummy and nuzzles into her neck. For a moment she just listens to her vitality, racing heart beating out of her chest and into Phil’s; then, suddenly, she’s being yanked up into a deep, dry kiss.

‘How do you feel?’ Phil asks, slick hand cupping Dani’s cheek. She either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care when her curls, fallen loose from her hair-tie, cling to her face.

‘Mm,’ she hums, happy and sedated. ‘Like I want to taste you.’

Gently, Dani eases her back, and it’s when her head hits the opposite armrest that Phil realises she isn’t talking about her tongue.

‘Oh,’ Phil says, draping an arm behind her head and watching as Dani slides down. ‘Well, I’m happy to help out with that.’

‘Didn’t think I’d get any arguments out of you,’ she grins.

Phil parts her legs to let Dani slip between them, where she settles with her chest pressed to warm leather; it’s a breathtaking sight – one she’s thought of many times, but never actually expected to witness – to see Dani going down on her. That lovely, full mouth presses kisses to Phil’s thighs, and the teasing banter fades away as they draw higher and higher. When she finally reaches her pussy, Phil’s preparing for another kiss – so when Dani buries her face and just _breathes_ , taking in the scent of Phil’s ruined underwear, it’s so shocking that it sparks an embarrassing squeak.

‘I’m sorry,’ Dani exhales, nuzzling her nose against fabric. ‘You just smell so fucking good.’

‘It’s fine,’ Phil giggles, because it very much is. ‘Just wasn’t expecting that.’

‘Were you expecting this?’

Something hot and wet presses against her, and the sensation is so incredible it takes Phil a second to realise it’s Dani’s tongue.

‘Y-Yeah,’ she gasps, hips jerking as Dani laps at her clothed slit. ‘That’s, ah, that’s closer.’

‘Mm, fuck Phil,’ Dani says, pausing to suck at her wet panties, right over her clit. Phil struggles not to shut her eyes – the bolts of pleasure shooting through her body beg for it, but she doesn’t want to miss this. ‘Taste so…’

With a shaky whimper, Phil’s knees bend and her legs open wider, inching apart for the fingers that join Dani’s playful mouth. Two caress her pussy sweetly, trailing up and down, before hooking into the lace of her underwear and pulling them aside, exposing her completely.

‘Fucking irresistible,’ Dani whispers, voice breaking with wanton desire, and then her mouth is flush against Phil.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Phil moans, shoulders arching back as Dani starts to eat her out – and maybe it’s a little clumsy and messy, but it hardly fucking matters with how eagerly she licks and sucks. Her big, soft tongue drags all over, dipping down to swipe flat against Phil’s hole, cleaning her up, only for the spit and sensation to leave her dripping again. Phil’s legs close tightly on instinct, trapping Dani’s head between them; the movement has her mouth shifting up the slightest bit, and then the tip of her tongue is brushing her clit. Phil shudders with the wave of pleasure and her hands move to Dani’s hair, tangling in the brown locks and pulling her in even deeper. ‘Oh God, there, right there.’

Dani moans, low and muffled, against her – the sound vibrates through Phil’s entire body and she can’t help but rock up into it, chasing the addictive rush. Desperate to hold on, Dani’s palms move to the outside of Phil’s thighs and squeeze, their brace tightening as Phil bucks again, and again, until she’s grinding herself ruthlessly against her best friends’ face. Dani moans again.

‘Dani, yes, harder,’ Phil begs, voice rising. Her blue eyes lose their battle to stay open; the last thing she sees is Dani’s blissful, fucked-out expression, slick mouth moving against her pussy, just out of sight. ‘Lick me harder, ah, _fuck_.’

The heat building in Phil’s core blazes hotter, curling tighter, making her gasp and tremble. It’s been so long since she’s felt like this – hell, she’s not even sure she ever _has_ felt like this. Even with her eyes closed, just _knowing_ that it’s Dani who’s loving her, that it’s Dani’s lovely tongue flicking at her sensitive clit, makes it so much better. Phil convulses, her body pushing up to the point that she’s almost riding Dani’s face, and that image is enough to have her shedding any remaining insecurity.

‘W-Want to sit on your face,’ she says, hips still grinding furiously. ‘Please.’

Any coherent sound Dani attempts is lost, but the keen nod of her head is irrefutable. Phil forces her eyes back open and legs apart – a difficult feat with the beginning of her orgasm pulsing between them – and watches as Dani pulls up. It’s possibly the sexiest thing she’s ever seen: her gorgeous, lust-drunk girl, pushing back a fistful of unruly hair before wiping a hand over her soaked lips. Phil swears she feels her pupils dilate.

‘Anything,’ Dani pants.

 Edging back, she inadvertently gives Phil room to shuffle off the sofa and shed her underwear entirely; as she steps out of them, Dani rearranges against the leather, laying back with her head on the seat and her legs dangling over the armrest. Phil takes a second to commit everything about this moment to memory. _Just in case,_ a little voice tells her. She rakes her eyes over the length of Dani’s beautiful body; when they wander back up, expecting to meet hers, she finds Dani doing the same.

‘Guess your secret’s out,’ Dani says, gaze lingering on the light sheen of hair at Phil’s bikini line.

‘My what?’ Phil asks, self-consciousness winding its way back into her limbs. She has to resist the urge to cover herself.

‘Blonde my arse. I always knew you were a ginger.’ Dani beams, and the tightening vines shrivel away once more. ‘Now come on, I miss your pussy already.’

It doesn’t take much more than that to court Phil back onto the couch – she smiles as she climbs on, settling one knee on either side of Dani’s head. Her grin falters as she eases herself down, though, languishing into an open-mouthed moan when Dani’s eager tongue immediately starts working her slick pussy.

‘ _Uh_ , _Dani_.’

Phil’s legs begin to shake, taken aback by how powerful the shift in position is. She feels her clit throb in Dani’s warm mouth, her own added weight making the contact closer and so, so much better.

‘Mm,’ Dani hums, because that’s all she can really do, taking hold of Phil’s tight ass and helping her find movement again. Phil chokes on the rippling pleasure.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ she cries, shrill and desperate, spine arching and head tipping back. Erratically, she grinds down against the pressure, every little movement creating a supernova inside her. Awash with pure feeling, Phil’s hands find her own soft tits; she rubs at them, fingers coming together to pinch at her hard nipples. The roaring heat reaches its zenith. ‘Oh, fuck, I’m going to come, Dani, _Dani_ , I’m – fuck, _I’m_ _coming_ –’

It hits so hard that Phil sees stars. She’s pretty sure she screams as her orgasm rips through her body, but it’s hard to hear past the blood rushing in her ears – it floods every inch of her being, from her fingers to her toes, numbing them, and sends spasms so powerful that it takes Dani’s strong hands to keep her upright. Phil doesn’t know how long she’s suspended in her own little heaven, but she’s more than happy to come back to Earth when Dani’s the one waiting for her. As she comes back to herself, she realizes her hips are still weakly grinding against Dani's mouth, but Dani seems to be in no rush to pull away –  shivering, she clumsily grabs Dani's hair to pull her mouth away so she can move.

‘Oh my God, oh my God,’ she pants, nearly keeling over as she shuffles down, just far enough so when she flops, it’s onto Dani’s chest. ‘Holy _shit_.’

‘That was…ridiculously good,’ Dani exhales, arms coming to wrap around Phil’s heaving shoulders.

‘Incredible,’ Phil sighs, pushing up to kiss Dani swiftly, coming away with her own slick on her lips. ‘And messy, apparently.’

‘You were like a fucking waterfall.’

‘As if you can talk.’

‘I bet you’re glad I won couch-picking rights now, huh? Still can’t believe you wanted _suede_.’

‘Are you really bringing that up right now? Your pillow-talk sucks.’

‘Maybe because I’m half falling off a fucking chair, with no pillow in sight.’

‘Well, come on then,’ Phil says, sitting up on Dani’s dangling legs. ‘Let’s go to bed.’

‘Calm down grandma, it’s like, seven-thirty,’ Dani snorts. ‘I’m hardly tired.’

‘I don’t mean to sleep, you spork.’

Dani’s eyebrows quirk in pleasant surprise.

‘You can go again?’ she asks. ‘Already?’

‘Obviously,’ Phil scoffs, clambering off the couch. ‘What do you think I am, a guy?’

Dani laughs, loud and long. Phil’s heart swells.

‘Thank God,’ Dani says, as she takes Phil’s extended hand and lets her help her to her feet.

Hand-in-hand, Phil leads Dani through the flat towards her bedroom, leaving the music and their mess of clothing behind. There’s something incredibly exhilarating about climbing the stairs in nothing but mismatched socks – until Dani trips on one of her Vans, that is.

‘Ouch, fuck, _Phil_ ,’ she whines, stopping to kick them aside. ‘What did I _say_ about just leaving your shoes lying around. I could have broken my neck–’

Phil stares at her for a moment, watching the adorable crease of annoyance set in between her brows. Then she does something she’s always wanted to do.

Phil grabs Dani and kisses her, mid-rant. Surprisingly, Dani lets her.

‘I’m sorry,’ she says when they pull apart.

‘Apology accepted.’ Dani grins. ‘But you owe me at _least_ three more orgasms.’


End file.
